Midnight Meat
by DearxJohn
Summary: This is a sexual story. Scott/Stiles action, and eventually Scott/Derek/Stiles action as well, enjoy ;D


Midnight "Meat"

It's the night of the full moon, it's dark and the moonlight is shining down on the wet grass. There's a shadow moving behind the trees and bushes outside of Scott's house, lingering closer and closer to the doorway. From the window, you can see Scott's mother's silhouette moving back and forth, pacing through the living room. The light is dim from the window, the shadow moves onto the porch outside and slowly creeps up each step, attempting to keep unseen by others; he rings the doorbell.

"Oh, hey Stiles, come in." greeted .  
>"Hi, um, is Scott home?" Stiles choked out.<br>"Yeah, he's upstairs in his room, I haven't heard from him much today."  
>"Thanks, and by the way, you look nice, big night eh?"<br>"Yeah, I am actually late so I gotta run, see ya later on." Said .  
>"I see, well, guess you should run, cya later" Stiles said.<p>

. . .

Stiles shut the door behind Scott's mother. He walked over to the stairs leading to the upper floor, slowly, Stiles walked up step by step. He could hear Scott in his room breathing heavily, must be the full moon effect in action. Scott must have been able to hear Stiles coming, because Scott barricaded the entryway to his room. Stiles barged in to the room knocking the barrier down in seconds, Scott watched in amazement.

"W-wow, I really didn't know you would be able to knock that down"  
>"Yeah, but I did, woohoo. Now tell me, what are you doing up here huffing and puffing like you're on drugs?" Stiles said.<br>"It's the full moon, it's messing with me, I can't control myself tonight… it's really bad, I have no control over any of my senses."  
>"Obviously, I could hear you ever since I walked in the house."<br>"Really, well, oh." Scott whispered.

Stiles got comfortable on Scott's bed, watching Scott during this rough time. He was watching as Scott sat there huffing air in an out, exhaling and inhaling as his chest got tighter and his thoughts raced faster. Scott broke Stiles' stare after a few minutes.

"Stiles, if I hurt you tonight, I don't know if I will be able to live with myself, I think it's best if you left" Scott suggested.  
>"No, I don't care. I won't leave you here to suffer this on your own. Look, you won't hurt me. If you think you will, you won't. I know you Scott, you wouldn't do anything. Trust me"<br>"Fine, stay. But if something happens, remember what YOU said." Scott smiled.  
>"Yeah. I will"<p>

. . .

It's 11:35, and Scott has calmed down since earlier before. Stiles lay asleep in Scott's bed, looking the same as he did before. Scott sat there, in the corner of his room, thinking about what could happen tonight, and thinking about what could possibly happen to his best friend Stiles. Scott got up and walked over to his bed which was now inhabited by Stiles, through his mind raced the thought of Stiles, he was thinking about how Stiles would be in bed. Scott didn't know what was coming over him, but he had the strong urge to fuck Stiles. Slowly, Scott crept a knee onto the bed and crawled over to the empty space on the other side. Stiles moved an arm, up over his head and yawned.

"Oh, hey Scott, what's up?"  
>"Nothing, just thinking…"<br>"About…? It's okay, you can tell me whatever" Stiles laughed.  
>"Um, well, I don't know if this is the full moon effect or not, but you don't understand how bad I wanna get with you right now" Scott whispered.<br>"Errr, what…?" Stiles sat up.  
>"I know it's crazy but damn, you're fucking hot, and I want what you have." Scott replied.<br>"I see, but, I don't know if this is right…"  
>"Who cares if it isn't right… let's try something new… mix things up a bit" Scott winked.<br>"Um, okay… but, if I say to stop, then you very well back the fuck off. Okay?" Stated Stiles.  
>"Yeah, I understand"<p>

Stiles laid back down as Scott gently got on top of him. Gradually, Scott moved his hands all over Stiles chest. For once Stiles felt comfortable with something so odd, he pulled Scott's shirt off over his head and threw it to chair nearby. Scott pulled him up and unbuttoned his shirt, slowly emerging lower and lower with each and every button. He threw the shirt to the ground and crouched down; he kissed Stiles on the neck. Stiles had chills run down his spine, and the hairs on his body stand straight. He took charge and rolled on top of Scott, he swiftly went down and kissed Scott, tongues mashing together. He could feel Scott's bulge getting hard under him.

"Stiles, just do it already, fuck me now. Forget all this kissing shit for now, just fuck me!" Scott demanded.  
>"Ooo, someone likes to get down and dirty fast" Stiles chuckled.<p>

Stiles unbuttoned Scott's pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. Scott pulled Stiles down onto his bare body and whispered "I love you" into Stiles ear. Stiles emerged down to Scott's cock, gently brushing his fingers over it. He lifted it with his fingers and started rubbing it softly, up and down, back and forth. Soon enough Stiles bent down and licked the pre-cum off the tip of his hard penis. Eventually Scott got tired of waiting and forced Stiles' head down to the base of his cock, he listened to Stiles gag as he deep throated Scott's big dick. He threw his head back against the top of his bed as Stiles did his thing, Scott wondered if Stiles had done this before, because trust me, he was good. Scott sat up and took Stiles by the shoulders; he pulled him up for a kiss and told him to remove his pants. Happily, Stiles un-did his belt and pulled his pants away. Once Scott saw Stiles' cock, he was in shock with what Stiles had been hiding from him all this time. It was so large, but that didn't stop Scott from taking it down his throat and sucking the pre-cum every which way. "Oh man! Suck it harder!" Moaned Stiles. Scott did as told and sucked deeper and deeper. He could hear Stiles' heart beating wilder every blow. Stiles told Scott he was gonna explode any moment now; Scott opened wide and staring stroking it with his hand, Stiles blew his load all over Scott's face and in his mouth, Scott went down and sucked all the hot cum from Stiles' dick.

"That was amazing." Admitted Stiles.  
>"Get up." Scott said.<br>"Why?"  
>"Just get up, trust me this is gonna be good." Scott winked.<br>"Okay, if you say so…" Stiles hesitated.

Stiles got up and Scott told him to bend over on his knees, Stiles knew what was coming now. Scott reached over to his bedside table and pulled out the drawer. He reached in and grabbed a condom and a small pocket sized bottle of lube from beneath his magazines. Stiles – still bent over – heard Scott crinkle the condom wrapper and take out the lubricated ring. Scott put the condom on the tip of his cock and rolled it down to the base of it. He clicked open the bottle of lube and put some on his sheathed dick, he threw the bottle to the floor. Stiles felt Scott's hard dick rub between his ass cheeks, Stiles felt some pressure as Scott slowly emerged his hard-on into Stiles ass. Soon enough, Scott was deep in Stiles, he heard Stiles let out slight quiet moans as Scott started going back and forth, in and out, of Stiles' tight ass. Scott thought the sensation was amazing, just the thought of Stiles taking Scott's huge load inside of him gave Scott tingles of sexual stimulation. Stiles told Scott to go faster, Scott could feel himself ready to blow everywhere, moments later Scott pulled out and removed the condom, he stuffed his dick back in Stiles and came his sticky hot load in his ass. Stiles got on his back and laid there, tired as ever. Scott lay beside him all sweat covered, inhaling and exhaling heavily.

. . .

The next day, Scott woke up and Stiles was gone. Scott lay there naked, thinking about last night and how amazing fucking Stiles was. Scott got up and got a towel, he walked to the shower located in his room. He turned the hot water on and waited to see the steam rise. Scott walked into the shower and wet his hair, he slicked his hair back and let the water run down over his sore body, last night was wild. Just after Scott finished drying off and getting dressed, there was a knock on his door. Scott jogged down stairs to get to the door in time, he opened the door to find that Derek was waiting for him, standing there in his black leather jacket. In Scott's sick mind, he once thought again, that this man standing in front of him was fucking sexy. Scott wasn't sure why he has been so attracted to guys the past few days. The only explanation he had was that it was the full moon affecting him.

"Scott, we need to talk." Said Derek.  
>"Oh, okay, come on in." They walked over to the couch and Scott asked him to sit down.<br>"Look, I don't know how to come about saying this..." Derek said hesitantly.  
>"Derek, I have things to say first… if I may"<br>"Um okay, continue,"  
>"Do you know how it was the full moon last night?" Scott asked.<br>"Yeah, that's actually why I am here, but go on" Answered Derek.  
>"Oh? Well um, I was wondering if having… a gay sexual thought… was an effect from the full moon, because last night, I fucked Stiles…" Scott said.<br>"Whoa, well. No, not really. But the full moon can make you do incredibly weird things."  
>"I see, okay, right now though, I really want to get inside your pants." Scott admitted.<br>"…"

Derek sat there, speechless; he didn't know what to think about what he has just heard come from Scott's mouth. Scott got up, and walked over to where Derek was sitting, Derek had that look on his face, that confused sexy face. Scott kneeled over Derek and looked into his eyes, Derek pushed Scott off of him and Derek took charge, Derek grabbed Scott by the head and kissed him. Scott wrapped his arms around Derek's back and pulled him down so their bodies were touching; chest to chest, leg to leg, and crotch to crotch. Derek took his coat off and tossed it somewhere; Scott put his hand up Derek's shirt and ran them up his abs and chest. Derek knew what Scott craved and wanted from him, he knew the feeling. He took his shirt off and let Scott admire it, Scott felt like such a whore, Stiles one night, and then the next day he is getting Derek's hot ass too. Scott un-buttoned Derek's pants and pulled them down. Derek stood there in his boxers and bent down to kiss Scott. Scott put a hand in Derek's boxers and felt a huge friend in there. I mean, Derek's dick was massive, if it was this big now, imagine it when it's hard. Scott couldn't wait any longer so he shed Derek's boxers and put the huge cock in his mouth. It was so think and long. Derek threw his arms behind his head and moaned, Derek was semi-hard by now, but Scott knew some tricks from the night before to use on him. Scott started to deep throat Derek's meat sword. Derek flung Scott up and ripped his shirt away, he kissed Scott's neck and ran his hands down Scott's flawless chest to un-button his pants. Derek pulled Scott's pants and boxers away and started stroking Scott's cock. Scott slowly put his head back and let out a whimper, Scott reached down to stroke Derek's dick. They were stroking each other at the same time. This room was to public for this, Scott led Derek up to the guest room and Scott laid down on the bed. Derek laid on top of him in the opposite direction. They took each other's cocks in their mouths and started sucking each other off. Scott's heart raced, he hasn't had so much sexual feeling in two days. Derek got up and flipped Scott over, he shoved his dick into Scott's pretty little ass… raw. Suddenly out of nowhere, there were footsteps coming towards the guest room and a turning of the door knob. The door swung open and Stiles stood there, speechless. He watched what he saw when he walked in, Stiles had the strangest idea to join them. He took his shirt off and said "Hey boys, let's make this a threesome" with a wink. Derek and Scott exchanged glances, Derek nodded yes, and Scott told Stiles to get naked and join in. Happily, Stiles stripped down to his bare body and walked over to the bed which held Scott and Derek, he got behind Derek. Scott was already taken away with Derek's cock in his ass, so Stiles put his into Derek. Simultaneously, they went in and out, in and out. Scott lay there, stroking his cock while getting his ass hammered. Derek moaned loud as Stiles thrust big and hard every push. Derek shouted "I'm gonna cum!" And pulled out, Scott flipped over and laid on his back, Derek shot cum all over Scott's chest as Stiles watched in amazement, Derek's load was HUGE just like his dick. Derek told Stiles to pull out, he did as told and then Derek got to his knees and started sucking Stiles' dick. Scott sat there watching and stroking his cock. Stiles came fast, Derek has strong sucking power.

"Oh man, I'm gonna jizz. I'm gonna fucking cum everywhere." Stiles said.  
>"Do it, blow it in Derek's mouth!" Scott shouted intensely.<p>

Derek kept on sucking, he slowed his pace, and Stiles started to squirt. Derek felt a hot gooey stream go into his mouth and slide down his throat, Stiles kept pumping cum until Derek had a mouthful. Stiles pulled out and noticed that Derek had swallowed his load. Stiles lay on the bed and Scott shoved his cock into Stiles' mouth. Stiles sat there while Scott thrusted in and out. Scott blew a load right away because he felt the hot saliva all over his cock.

"Well, that was awesome" Scott said.  
>"I know, this will keep me feeling great for a while" Derek admitted.<br>"-swallowing cum- Same, that was just whoa." Smiled Stiles.

. . .

Scott knocked out that night, he felt fulfilled and satisfied now. As the days passed, him and Stiles got closer, Derek lightened up, and Scott found a new way to lead his life. Of course, he had to break Allison's heart, but by doing so, he could be with Stiles and not feel bad about it. Now, Scott and Stiles are together, and they hook up with Derek every now and then.

The End.


End file.
